Ice Meets Fire
by NaruHinaProductions2014
Summary: Elsa's birthday is coming up they invite some royals of the other kingdoms to come over and be there for Elsa. But someone has returned as a result of all this and needs more power to take over the world. This person will throw everything off all over the world and the moving of the oceanic plates has woken something.


**Before I start on this I want to say that this story wouldn't be possible if it wasn't for the Godzilla/The Little Mermaid's stories by JapanBoy and DJ Rodriguez. Because of those two and their amazing stories of Godzilla and The Little Mermaid stories I believe I can make this just as good as their stories are, and I hope to make them proud of this story. This is a Short out to them "Thank you Japanboy and DJ Rodriguez for the novels they really helped out for me to come up with this story. I'm thankful for those great pieces of work you have done for Godzilla and Disney. ****ありがと****う ****Arigatō, Thank You" **

_Chapter I_

It was the beginning of the morning sun as the people of Arendelle were starting to stir in their homes as the day was starting to begin for them all. But not as much it was for the Queen of Arendelle, Elsa was up for the past few nights making out the invites for her party that was coming up in about a week from now. She then looked down at the invites and wondered how many more she needed to make out for the other royals that are going to come to the party. Well all she know maybe no one would show up after what happened a year ago in the kingdom. Those events still hunted Elsa of what she did to her kingdom and what she put her sister through. But that was all over and done with and the Kingdom of Arendelle and its people were no longer afraid of their queen. Elsa stopped with the invites and went to her room and changed into her PJ's and crawled into bed and fell asleep in minutes. Anna was the next one to get up and got dressed and ran out of her room and down the hall to wake up her sister. She stopped at the door and knocked on the door.

"Elsa its Anna." Said Anna "it's time to get up and we still need to get the invites sent out."

Anna stood there waiting for her sister to say anything but there was nothing at all. She was about to knock again when she heard footsteps coming to the door. The door opened up and there stood Elsa in her night gown hair a mess.

"What is it, Anna?" Asked Elsa as she yawned and looked as like she needed more sleep

"Elsa you have to get ready and such as we have to mail the letters to the other kingdoms today, and were you up all night?" Asked Anna as she wondered

"Ok I'll get dressed and we'll do this thing, and yes I was, I am Queen after all and I have to make sure the invites were ready for the other kingdoms to read the invites." Said Elsa as she closed the door and Anna waited outside of her room for her sister to get done with getting dressed. When the door opened Elsa came out in her favorite dress that she always wears the pretty blue dress she made a year ago when she left the kingdom. After that Elsa closed her door and started to walk down the hallway to the door of the Castle and went to see Kristoff and Sven. Elsa and Anna walked out of the doors of the castle and started to look for them with the invites for them to give to the ship so they could deliver the invites to the other kingdoms. Several minutes went by and they finally found Kristoff and Sven

"Hey it's Kristoff, Sven!" Yelled Anna as she waved to them

"Hey it's Anna and Elsa." Said Kristoff as he walked towards them waving

The girls walked to him and smiled. Anna and Kristoff came to each other and hugged. Elsa was happy to see them so happy. Then Anna and Kristoff kissed and Elsa stood there and coughed to get back to the matter at hand.

"Kristoff, I need you and Sven to take these invites to the ship that is loading and give them to the captain and hand him the invites that need to be sent out to the other kingdoms." Said Elsa as she held out the bag of invites to Kristoff

"It will be done Queen Elsa!" Said Kristoff as he got onto Sven and they headed for the ship to give the captain the word from the queen

Elsa looked to Anna and they both laughed that Kristoff was so formal with Elsa. The two sisters then turned back around and went back to the castle laughing at each other as they told each other about when they were little. Kristoff and Sven were both down walking to the ship as the last of the shipment was going on board on the ship. Kristoff stopped and asked some of the crew where he might be able to find the Caption of the ship. The crew told Kristoff that he would be able to find the Caption on the deck of the ship. Kristoff said thank you and left to find the Caption. Kristoff came onto the Mary and found the Caption.

"Hey Caption I have a job for you by Queen Elsa!" Yelled Kristoff as he was nearing the Caption

The Caption stopped what he was doing and turned to face Kristoff. Kristoff looked at the Caption. The man looked to be in around his 40's with a short white bread, had on a Caption's jacket, wore baggy pants and had a cup and hot tea in his hand.

"Yes what is it Lad?" Asked the Caption as Kristoff stopped in front of him

"I have some invites you need to give out while you can to the other kingdom as signed on the letters for each of them. Those were Queen Elsa's orders she gave me to you." Said Kristoff to the Caption of the Marry

"Oh from Queen Elsa herself, huh. Well I'll deliver these when I come to the next kingdom then." Said the Caption of the marry as took a sip of his tea

"Thank you so much Caption." Said Kristoff as he handed the bag of invites to the Caption of the Marry

"No, No it's ok. Anything for Queen Elsa my lad, her birthday is in a week so I better get these out to the other kingdoms right away then." Said the Caption as he started to shout to his men to hurry

Kristoff went off the ship and started to head back to the castle to inform Elsa that the invites are on the way to the other kingdoms. He got onto Sven and they were off to the Castle where Elsa would most likely be doing some paper work for the Kingdom. He came to the door and had Sven stay outside and he went in and started to look for Elsa. He went to Elsa's office and knocked on the door.

"Come on in, Kristoff." Said Elsa behind the door

Kristoff opened the door and stepped in and closed the door behind me. He bowed to Elsa.

"Queen Elsa I have delivered the invites as you said and they are on their way to the other Kingdoms." Said Kristoff as he looked at Elsa still in her mind set of working the paper work

"Thank you Kristoff, you can leave now." Said Elsa "I have matters to get done here"

"Ok Elsa." Said Kristoff as he opened the door and closed behind him and walked off

Elsa continued to do the paper work she needed to get done for the Kingdom. Anna was waiting outside by the doors of the Castle for Kristoff as he came out of the doors and went to Anna. They went off into the Kingdom and were having a lot of fun while looking around the stores and shops. Anna picked up some food for her and Elsa and Kristoff picked up a nice loving looking scarf for Anna to wear in winter. After all this they headed back to the Castle and went inside to put away the food that was bought today. Elsa was still going at the papers on her deck and looking at the requests the people were asking about. Elsa got up and stretched and then walked to the door and opened it and walked out and closed it and went down stairs to see if Anna was done with Shopping and being with Kristoff.

"Anna, are you done shopping for the day because we need to get things ready for the guesses when they arrive here?" Asked Elsa as she came down the stairs and rounded the corner and stepped into the kitchen

"Yes Elsa we have everything we need for the party and for the guesses!" Said Anna as she looked like she could jump up and down with excitement

Elsa smiled at her little sister and turned around and started to walk away then stopped and turned back around

"Anna, thank you for doing all this for me, you're the best little sister." Said Elsa with a happy tone in her voice and smiled and then turned back around and walked to the stairs and to her room

Anna watched as her sister lifted and she smiled big time. It had been years since Elsa has said anything as good as that. Anna returned to putting the food away and went to her room and changed into her Pj's and got into bed and was asleep in no time.

**(2 days later)**

Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, and Sven were all waiting at the port for the guesses ships to arrive. The first to come into port was a ship that had a Flag with a symbol of the Sea on it. It was the royal ship of Eric and Ariel and their daughter Melody. The shipped docked and stepped off the deck and onto the port were the Royal couple and their daughter. Elsa and company bowed to the family.

"Oh come now there's no need to be formal around us. We're all royal's here and we are the guesses here, Queen Elsa." Said Eric as he looked over all of them

"Wow have you grown since the last time I have saw you, Elsa. You're as good looking as your mother." Said Ariel as she looked over Elsa in her nice blue dress

"Thanks Eric and Ariel, but I want you to meet my sister and her boyfriend." Said Elsa as she turned to her sister

"This is my little sister, Anna and her Boyfriend, Kristoff." Said Elsa as she let her sister take over from here

"Hello I'm Anna and this guy here is Kristoff and we are happy to have you Eric, Ariel, and Melody here in Arendelle." Said Anna

"Why thank you, Anna. It's nice to be here too." Said Ariel

"Hey guys look another ship is moving into in the port." Said Kristoff as he pointed to the ship

The ship that was moving in had the flag with a sun on it. It was the royal ship of Rapunzel and Eugene of Corona. The ship docked and stepped down was Rapunzel and Eugene. They meet with the gang.

"Hello everyone my name is Rapunzel and this is my husband Eugene." Said Rapunzel as she introduced her and Eugene

"Hello my name is Ariel and this is Eric and my daughter, Melody." Said Ariel as she looked at Rapunzel and Eugene

"And mine is Elsa and this is my Sister Anna and her boyfriend, Kristoff." Said Elsa as she looked at the new royal couple. "We welcome you to Arendelle." Said Anna as she smiled at the new couples

The next ship had a glass slipper on it. It was the Ship of Cinderella and Prince Charming. They stepped onto the port and looked to see almost all the royal couples here. Next was a ship with a flag of a dragon on it. It was Aurora and Prince Phillip. They came down to meet the others as well. And the final ship came in and it was the flag of Snow white. Now the entire royals were here.

"Ok can you all follow me to the Castle please? Asked Elsa as she waited for them to say something

They all nodded and they followed Elsa to the Castle. Once at the gates they opened and the all went inside and went to the Castle and went inside. Elsa kept going and they all stopped when Elsa came to the living room of the Castle and put her hand out to ask them to have a seat. They took their seats and waited for Elsa.

"Thank you all for coming all the way out here for this special day that is coming up soon for me." Said Elsa as she started. "You have no idea how much this means to me to know you all came for this day. Thank you all."

"Hey it's nothing at all, Elsa." Said Ariel as she started. "Elisa it's a big party and we are happy to be here for you sweetheart. Your parents would want us here for you all."

Eric then looked to the others and they all gave Elsa a warm smile that said we're all here for you.

"Elsa listen there is no need to keep yourself locked up anymore. We all have been through something similar to what you have been through. But we all got through it and look at where we are now." Said Eric as he gave Elsa a kind smile

Elsa looked around and smiled at them because they were right. They have been through the same things as she had been. Elsa knew of their lives. She and Anna were the only thing lift they had of family. But now they had all the royals here and they all felt like family to them.

"Ok now onto what we need to get started on is the plans for the party. That will be held by my sister, Anna." Said Elsa as she let Anna tell them what the plans were

"Ok the plan is to get the ballroom set up for the party. I have bought all the things for the party and have those all stored and need everyone to help get them out and help get them put up." Said Anna

The royals were all seating as they listened to Anna and Anna told them how the party will be set up for Elsa. So after that, they all got up and started to get to work on getting the party items out and setting them down in the ballroom. The girls were getting the ladders out for the signs and other things and the men were setting up the tables for the party. As everything was going smoothly, there was a small shacking. No one paid it any thought. But then the shacking was getting worse as time moved on. Everyone stopped what they were doing and wondered what was going on.

"Everyone stop what you're doing." Said Ariel as she started to feel the ground to shack

"What is it, Ariel?" Asked Rapunzel

Ariel wondered what was going on and looked up to see the lights going on and off.

"Everyone hold your footing. There about to be an earthquake happening!" Yelled Ariel as the shacking grow more

Then it happened, the earthquake hit the Castle and it was big. The floor shook and the some of the tile of the room came down and almost hit some the royals. They all moved as they could to dodge the tiles that were coming down. The earthquake hit the whole kingdom. By the end of it there were some things that were damaged by the quake. But no one got hurt.

"Is everyone ok?" Asked Elsa

"Yeah I think so. But where did that earthquake come from. It came out of nowhere?" Asked Rapunzel

"I don't know but earthquakes of that size aren't normal around here at all. For one of that size to hit it had to be close to the kingdom for us to feel it." Said Kristoff

They all wondered what happened and why was there an earthquake. After all that was over they got what they needed and got to work on cleaning the place up. Melody was putting the books that feel back onto the book shelf when one of them caught her eye. She picked it up and read the title.

**(The Legend of the great beast of the Ocean)**

"Melody sweetheart what is it that you're looking at over there?" Asked Ariel

"I don't know, Mother?" Said Melody as she was looking at the book in her hands. "It looks like a book on an old Legend."

Elsa came over and looked at the book in her hands. Elsa's eyes lit up and she backed away for a moment. Everyone wondered what happened.

"That book I forgot that we even had that." Said Elsa as she stared at the book

"What is the book about, Elsa?" Asked Melody

"Well from what the book says there is a legendary Beast that lives in the oceans of the earth. A monster with great power that could end everything on this planet as we know. But no one has seen or much worst even heard the name of this legend of old." Said Elsa

Ariel then remembered that there was a similar legend in her home as well. Then everyone started to think on it as well there was legend from they all were at in their kingdoms and they all heard of the legend of the monster of the sea.

"Hey wait don't tell me we all have heard of the old legend in all our kingdoms." Said Ariel

**Pacific Ocean **

**120 miles off the coast of Arendelle**

Down at the very bottom of the ocean floor lay the bed that lead into the core of the earth. There nothing could ever live. That would what everyone would think, but they are wrong. Something is moving in the trench of the ocean floor and its moving fast. This is the legendary beast know as Godzilla. Godzilla stirred as he was waking up after a long sleep and now there was something going on that his sixth sense got. He was moving away from the crater and was now on the move. Godzilla roared as he moved to where this thing was.

**90 miles south of the kingdom of Ariel and **

Something was stirring in the waters below were the sea witch Ursula had died at. The water started to spin faster and faster and when it stopped out came the reborn Ursula.

"I'm back baby." Said Ursula with a smile on her face

**A/N: And I'm going to stop there for now. What did you think on this chapter. More on the characters to come in the next chapter. **

**Next time: Godzilla is moving toward the home of Ariel and Ursula is going to start planning for her revenge. And the gang will share their stories on how they meet their others and how they got to where they are now. **


End file.
